You love me, I know you do
by princesscrazy124
Summary: She felt his hot breath on her neck. He was so close! He brought his lips close to her ear. " I love you," he whispered. "I hate you," She managed to stutter out. He raised an eyebrow, "oh really?" she nodded slowly, alomost unsure. "prove it!" he challenged. "what?" "kiss me," he smirked Full summarry in the first chapter, it's too long. Read and Review! enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

** . Hey. Guess who's writing a new story? **

**Here is the summaray...**

**Ally Dawson hated Austin Moon. Austin Moon loved Ally Dawson. One hated while the other loved. Two complete opposites...How will their love story unfold?**

**A little sneak peak into the story...**

**She felt his hot breath on her neck. He was so close! He brought his lips close to her ear. " I love you," he whispered. Her heart rate increased rapidly. She didn't know why. She wasn't meant to feel nervous, so why was she?**  
><strong>"I hate you," She managed to stutter out.<strong>  
><strong>He raised an eyebrow, "oh really?" she nodded slowly, almost unsure. but why would she be unsure?<strong>  
><strong>"prove it!" he challenged.<strong>  
><strong>"what?"<strong>  
><strong>"kiss me," he smirked...<strong>

**Anyways this chapter is kinda short**  
><strong>but its just the first! I promise you guys it WILL get better! <strong>

**Let's get going!**

**On with the story!**

**You love me, I know you do!**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's p. o. v<strong>

I stepped out of my car, the heel of my shoe touched the ground first. All eyes  
>were on me. I waved and smiled at different people as I walked towards the<br>school doors. My name is Ally Dawson. You may know me as one of Marino high's  
>most popular girls. However, i'm not one of those popular, annoying , stuck up<br>'i own the world' kind of people. I'm more thoughtful and kind, I guess. I have  
>ombre highlights and i'm on the cheer squad.<p>

My 3 closest friends consist of Trish, Kira and Cassidy. All 3 of them are  
>AMAZING! I swear, i couldn't have asked for better friends.<p>

I looked up only to meet hazel brown eyes. I looked away. Ugh! It was HIM!

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's p. o. v<strong>

Hey, my names Austin Moon.

Most popular guy in Marino High, along with my group of friends: Dez, Dallas ,  
>trent and me. I basically had the whole school wrapped around my little finger.<br>The guys envied me and the girls wanted me. But i only had my sight set for one  
>girl. And oh! Here she came!<p>

I stared at her as she walked in. Ally Dawson! My dream girl! She was perfect!  
>She had dark brown hair, with ombre highlights; i think thats what you call it.<br>She had the most amazing deep brown, doe eyes. And her smile could light up the  
>whole world. She was kind and beautiful and amazing! My eyes locked with hers.<br>But sadly, she looked away.

"Yo! Are you out of your dream world now?" I heard Dallas ask as he  
>waved a hand in front of my face.<p>

I lightly pushed it away and shot him a look.

"Dude! Its the same thing everyday! She walks in, you stare at her, she  
>looks away, you swear your gonna go ask her out and you never do! " Trent<br>spoke up.

"Like yeah Austin, get over her, you are never gonna get her!" Dez  
>adds on.<p>

I scoff," Thanks for all the support guys," i said sarcastically. I  
>started walking away to my first lesson.<p>

"Class is the other way!" I heard Trent shout behind my back.

**So how did you like it? Tell me by reviewing! Remember the more reviews i get**  
><strong>the more encouraged i am to write the next chapter faster!<strong>

**Follow! Favourite! Review!**

**Byee guysss!**

**Princesscrazy124**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyo guys! This story was actually meant to be like a side story...but i got a lot more positive responses than i thought i would! So i decided to continue it. And write the update earlier**.

**Thnx so much if you reviewed or followed or favourited. I got like over 45 emails! Full of reviews favs and follows!**

**If you think this chapter is short, don't worry i promise the next few chapters will be longer! :):)**

**On with the chapter...**

**You love me, I know you do...**

**Chapter 2...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's p. o. v<strong>

I walked into the big hall, which was my music class. It was 5th period, which meant I could go home after an hour. The music hall was filled with instruments, everywhere you looked. There was also a medium sized stage at the front. Near the stage was where the teachers desk was. Speaking of teachers, here she came.

Mrs David was quite a nice teacher. She was in her early 20's and was probably the only decent teacher in this horrible place that parents send us to. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw a guy who had blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes staring my way...

**Austin's p. o. v:**

She was just flawlessly beautiful. I kept my eyes focused on the brunette beauty. How amazing was she? The way her eyes shone with happiness. Her gleaming face. Curly locks. I could just go on and on and on...

"Mr Moon! Mr Moon! Mr Moon! Mr Mo.." I felt someone nudging me so i turned my head, I saw Dallas signalled with his eyes to something. My gaze lifted only to see Mrs David stood there, hands on her hips, an angry expression on her face.

"Mr Moon, what was I talking about just a few minutes ago?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"The history of...keyboards?" I said, instead it came out more of a question.

She signed. A long sigh, which I knew meant she was getting fed up of my attitude towards my lessons. But I already know all there is to know about music, you can't teach me more! And about the other lessons, well, I just don't care about them! They can't force me to learn now can they?

"You will be doing a project. It is to write a song in partners and perform it in front of the whole class. I will now read out your pairs..."

* * *

><p>"I'm paired up with that bozo?!" Were Trish's exact words when she found out she was paired up with Dez. I could see that Ally was trying hard to hold back a giggle.<p>

Trent scowled when his name was read out , as he was paired up with Kira. Trent always thought that Kira was a stuck up, posh, selfish kind of person. I know she is not though but, well, Trent doesn't really understand. Hey! I tried explaining to him but he just wouldn't listen! And anyways how could someone that knew Ally be rude or mean? It just doesn't make sense.

"Dallas and Ally,"

Dallas is partnered up with...ALLY! But I was meant to be partnered up with ALLY! Not him! I looked over to Dallas and saw that he had a small, sad smile on his face and he gazed sadly at Cassidy. They totally liked each other. Oh God, I sound like a girl.

" Austin and Cassidy,"

But, But...NO! I wanna be partnered with Ally. I don't care if I annoy the hell out of her. Ally got up and out of her seat. She walked over to where i was sitting with Dallas. She looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I questioned, obviously confused.

She rolled her eyes. "You need to go to Cassidy and start working on the song as do I with Dallas," she explained.

"Ohhhh,"

I got out of my seat and walked passed her. Our shoulders brushed. I passed her a smile. She gave me a small smile back; but it almost looked...sad?

* * *

><p><strong>Cassidy's p. o. v:<strong>

I stared at Austin. My partner. I looked over his shoulder, where Dallas sat; with Ally. I wish that was me.

"Cassidy, I know you don't want to be partners with me," a voice said.

I looked up," whaaaat? Psh! Why wouldn't I wanna be partners with uh yo-you?" I questioned but one look at his face and I knew I had done a terrible job at lying. Austin had a 'are you serious?' look on his face, his left eyebrow raised.

Inlet out a sigh. A big, long sigh. "Fine you got me," I admitted.

"Good, cos I don't wanna be your partner either!" He exclaimed happily.

Well that sure makes me feel loved(!)

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p. o. v:<strong>

"Class! Please stop what you are doing for a moment and listen!" Mrs David's voice rang out through the hall. The students stopped and looked at 24 year old music teacher.  
>"There have been some slight changes to some pairs. So now instead of Ally and Dallas, it is Dallas and Cassidy. And instead of Austin and Cassidy, it is Austin and Ally," she finished off with a cheeky grin.<p>

"WHAT!" Ally's voice echoed throughout the near silent hall. She was obviously annoyed...

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey so, I had a fight with my ex bff (now) and it included a LOT of my friends. I really don't know what's going on in that part of my life right now so yeah. Just wanted to say updates may be slow for this story and 'i'm sorry'**

**Don't forget to follow, favourite, review!**


End file.
